


Immutable Things

by dogpoet, helenharris



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tarsus IV
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenharris/pseuds/helenharris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock曾告诉你，宇宙由无数平行世界组成，你做的每一个决定都在你蜿蜒的生命中泛出新枝。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immutable Things

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Immutable Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/73505) by [dogpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet). 



绝大部分人的人生体验是线性的，如此而已。但这不过是幻觉，因为每天我们都面临无数人生选择。每一个选择通往一条新的道路。去上班。留在家。我们做出的每一个选择都创造出一个新的现实。

Walter Bishop，Fringe，The Road Not Taken

 

Spock曾告诉你，宇宙由无数平行世界组成，你做的每一个决定都在你蜿蜒的生命中泛出新枝。有时，午夜时分，你不记得你是谁，你在哪。梦里，你是另外的James T. Kirk们，做出不同的选择，拥有不同的人生。

一件事总是不变：你出生时刚来得及听到你父亲为你命名，刚来得及在Kelvin号爆炸前逃脱，刚来得及看到你母亲的眼泪。

一个世界里，你决定偷走你继父的车。他让你恼火，你也想回敬。他不注意时很容易拿走钥匙。车顶被你疾驰的烈风刮跑，你不在意。速度感觉很棒。感觉真实。

悬崖在你眼前出现，你弃车跃起。天空向你召唤，辽阔空旷，群星迷人。脱离引力的一刻。你的身体里响起一个声音——可能是你父亲的——说：活下去。然后你活下去了，球鞋刮擦着沙砾，破旧的牛仔裤是你仅有的铠甲。

或者：悬崖在你眼前出现，你觉得岩石很美。远方的大地向你召唤。它说：来吧。然后你去了。与金属一起。与引力一起。与冲刷过爱荷华岩石的浑浊流水一起。世界照样运行，没有你。

另一个世界里，你决定不偷那辆车。你选择出逃。然后身无分文。抢劫便利店似乎符合逻辑。不是说你想蹲监狱。可至少那里头有片瓦，三餐供应。你知道怎么保护自己，没人碰你分毫。一年后你决定黑进星际舰队的数据库，看你父亲的档案。不是说你想到星际舰队会派一个瓦肯人来和你谈话。

你没有偷那辆车，可你不说话了，因为即使开口也没人懂你。你播放震耳欲聋的音乐，逼你母亲开始吸地。你开始在后院睡觉，不用听你继父的吼声。你仰望群星，不知道你的生父是什么样子。十七岁时，你再也无法忍受，你加入了星际舰队，以为那是除了你哥哥之外他唯一留给你的东西。你父亲相信星际舰队。你不相信。可你想相信。

你偷车，跃起，活下去。听证会上你选择了Tarsus，因为你一直希望离开地球。如果这是偷车的惩罚，你计划偷更多的车。军队式的训练营烂透了，可你长了肌肉。你盘算怎么吸引姑娘。然后大难临头，你唯一的想法是：水，食物，武器。你唯一的想法是：冷，士兵，死亡。你唯一的想法是：一天，一小时，五分钟。

你偷车，跃起，活下去。你进了少管所，习惯了一切。你在酒吧厕所给人口交，将就度日。算是一种自由。你流浪。你到了三藩市。在那儿你遇见了他。他被几个同学拽到酒吧。他告诉你他对地球人的社交习俗好奇，误解了你的提议。在钟点房里，他想交谈。你认为他疯了，可你开口了。你告诉他从未向其他人吐露过的事。最后，他付给你钱。

你偷车，跃起，活下去。你选择了Tarsus。执政官Kodos抓住了你。他给你一个选择：他能保护你......可有条件。你选择反抗，你选择逃跑。你险些丧命，靠青草和泥土充饥。你险些丧命，救了四个人的命。你险些丧命。但你没有。回到家后，你总在Riverside的一家酒吧喝酒。你不想动。你不想做事。你喜欢威士忌的灼烧感和忘却。你喜欢被人打在脸上，麻木其他的疼痛。

你没有拒绝Kodos的示意。你一直很美。你没有逃跑。你紧闭双眼，想着他事后会给你的食物。你没有逃跑。你关上心门。你没有逃跑，直到他想杀了你。你和几个卡达西人离开了这颗星球，他们修好了一艘废船，取名ISS Enterprise，以嘲讽永不到来的联盟船只。你捎上其他几个乘客，其中有一个瓦肯人，看似不起眼，直到他用刀从发狂嗜血的卡达西人手里救下你。

你偷车，跃起，活下去。你在Tarsus上反抗。你支零破碎地返家，开始酗酒。在Riverside的一家酒吧里，你遇见了Chris Pike。他告诉你你父亲的事。你告诉他滚蛋，可他只是看着你，像是见过上千个你这样的孩子，不为所动。他有点儿像你想象中父亲的样子。你总是想象他的声音说，好样的，儿子。你脑海里总响起这个声音，多希望它是真的。

你在酒吧里遇见了Chris Pike。你打他一拳，他回你一击。你又喝了几杯。你在酒吧后的小巷趴着醒来。钱包没了。你想Pike说对了一件事：你该离开这颗他妈的星球。你溜上一架穿梭机，后来为一群法兰基商人打工。你在瓦肯星的一间医院偷医疗用品的时候，被一个瓦肯科学家抓个正着，后来你知道他是地球混血......

你们在地球相遇。你们在太空相遇。你们总是相遇。有的事永不改变。

你在牵牛星休假。你住在为外交官设计的小屋里，他在往炉火里添柴。你来商谈一项和平协议。牵牛星林木茂盛，自在约塞米蒂野营以来，你还没闻过这样的空气。你吞吐着甜蜜的空气。你在ISS Enterprise上，他躺在你身旁，在你酣眠时警醒，以免有人取你性命。他总是在你身旁，是你唯一能够信任的人。你在瓦肯星上，空气炎热凝滞。你被认为是出类拔萃的地球人，虽然高度情绪化。你可以和其他人讨论你的科学项目，可只有他和你讲你的过去、他的过去，只有他躺在你身旁。你在USS Enterprise上，引擎嗡鸣。你初作舰长的那些日子里，你拯救了一颗星球，失去了另一颗。你与他共同作战，彼此熟悉，然后现在——

你醒了。  
你醒了。  
你醒了。  
你醒了。  
你醒了。  
你醒了。  
你醒了。  
你醒了。

一如往常。你醒了，他在你身旁。你觉得热，因为他给你多盖了被子。你觉得热，因为他靠在你身上，一条腿伸到你的两腿之间。你觉得热，因为你能感觉到他的心灵，它让你因欲望而震颤。你觉得热。然后他醒了，察觉到你的欲望。他清楚地说出你的名字，像是从未入眠。他说出你的名字，你说出他的。

你死去的世界里，他孤身一人。他死去的世界里，你孤身一人。

你孤身一人。

你想象他老去的模样，站在你死去的田野里哀悼，可他感觉到你的想法，他说：“你还活着。”

你还活着。

你躺在群星点点的房间里。你感到一千个自我存在于时间和空间的尽头。你几乎可以触及它们，用双手和心灵。你不知道要怎样才能越过。

然后他的指尖抚上你的脸，安定你。然后你知道他。然后你知道你自己。你知道自己是谁了。这个世界里，有两个他。这是最好的世界。你喜欢。你做出了正确的选择，虽然当时像是在冒险。你在这里。他触摸你的心灵。然后你向他打开。你向他的指尖打开。这里。还有那里。他触摸你身体最黑暗的角落。他洞悉你心灵最黑暗的所在。他品尝你。他推入你。你扭动起来。

你可以看到上千个世界，仿佛图像在屏幕上倏忽闪去。你能成为的事物。可能性。不是现在。现在，你的手指攥着床单。你的嘴贴着枕头喘息。他的手抓着你的背。在你们共存的世界里，他和你在一起。你知道。你知道。

然后他说：“你。”

然后你回答：“你。”

 

The End


End file.
